Da Bloo Gang
Da Bloo Gang are minor supporting characters in the Worms: Fallen Heroes series, first appearing in Episode 6 of Season 1 and last appearing in Episode 9 of said season. Da Bloo Gang is an independent team comprised of 9-year-old alcoholics who act as gangsters (despite being comically underage). They were mainly added by the creator of the series for comic relief. The Gang Leader appears to have a crush on Donny, usually attempting to flirt with her. They also seem to be friends with Team Donny. History Jeremy, a friend of Donny and a member of her team, was the Gang Leader's father. Jeremy's wife gave birth to the Gang Leader 9 years ago. A day after his birth, his parents still had not chosen a name for him yet. That day, the nameless Gang Leader was kidnapped by an unknown soldier/child murderer, however he had been rescued by a young lady shortly before being murdered - Jennifer, another member of Team Donny, and Brick's girlfriend. He was then taken to an orphanage and lived there for a few years, and was also given a name at the orphanage - Monty. However, he ran away at the age of 8 with a few friends of his from the orphanage. He then decided to form his own gang with these friends of his, who were also 8 at the time. Da Bloo Gang's addiction to booze is due to Monty stumbling upon a bar once and stealing vodka, and running away as fast as he could. He stole it since he and his fellow gangsters were homeless and thirsty, and at the time, they were unaware of what booze was or what effects it has on the consumer. At first, Monty believed it was water, but noticed that it wasn't after observing the bottle, so after taking a sip out of curiosity, he immediately became obsessed with it. He coerced his friends to try it as well, though they became addicted as well. Later they've met Team Donny, and though they were hostile to them at first, they soon befriended them. They seemed to know Tara, as they helped Team Donny find her by telling them where she's located. Soon, Leo accidentally destroys their base, forcing Da Bloo Gang to say their goodbyes and leave to find another home. Eventually they do find a new home sometime before the events that take place in Episode 8. Leo discover their new home (which is quite small), and Da Bloo Gang decide to join Team Boggy B: 3 on their storytelling, after being exposed. Finally, in Episode 9, Da Bloo Gang say their goodbyes to Team Donny before they battle Team Smidge, Team Sputnik, and Team Ironside, wishing them luck as well. Team Boggy B: 3 also decide to temporarily live with Da Bloo Gang. Appearance Each gangster simply wears the "Baseball" accessory, which is a sideways blue cap with a large, white B on the front. Trivia *Though their back-story may seem depressing, the creator of the series intended to make it humorously cliche instead, since Da Bloo Gang are comic relief characters. Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Alliances